?? T cells play unique roles in tissue homeostasis, response to infection, tissue repair, inflammation and tumor killing. Recent translational research studies and results from clinical trials demonstrate novel approaches to utilize ?? T cells for immunotherapeutic treatment of patients with a variety of malignancies. The International ?? T Cell Conference is held every 2 years and is the only forum for presentation and discussion of cutting-edge advances in basic to translational work that is focused on ?? T cells. The fourth, biennial ?? T Cell Conference will be held on May 19-21, 2010 at the "Kieler Schloss" Conference Center in Kiel, Germany. The goals of the conference are to bring together investigators from around the world working in ?? T cell biology to discuss unpublished results and develop new paradigms and directions for future research, highlight and encourage junior investigators, establish collaborations and facilitate sharing of resources. Topics that will be covered in the conference include ?? TCR structure, ligands for ?? T cells, costimulatory and coreceptor molecules for ?? T cell function, development and organization of the ?? T cell system, specialized roles of ?? T cells in immune responses, function of ?? T cells in infectious and autoimmune diseases, ?? T cells and immunotherapy, and new approaches to the study of ?? T cells. Commitments for participation have been obtained from key speakers who are leaders in the field including women, minorities, and junior investigators. Funds are requested to provide support for travel awards for trainees, junior faculty and US members of the organizing committee. ?? T cells play unique roles in tissue homeostasis, response to infection, tissue repair, inflammation and tumor killing and are being utilized for immunotherapeutic treatment of patients with a variety of malignancies. The fourth, biennial ?? T Cell Conference will be held on May 19-21, 2010 at the Kieler Schloss Conference Center in Kiel, Germany will provide a unique and exciting forum for discussion of the latest advances in the field.